Just My Luck!
by animegafan123
Summary: Pues bien todo inicia con un problema...cuando una traicon y tus amigas te lleva a tu verdadero amor!...Mimato


**Notas de la autora:**

Pues hola otra vez, este es un fic( ni segundo, yay!), que me dedique a escribir mientras me encontraba viajando con mi familia, es una historia real que me paso a mi (aunque no lo crean), espero que les guste un montonomon, y que me hagan saberlo, ...Por cierto me olvidaba, es un MIMATO, por supuesto, y gracias por siquiera dedicarle tiempo!... y leerlo!

* * *

**JUST MY LUCK**

**Prologo: El Problema**

_Punto de vista de Mimi_

Pues bien que puedo decir?... Vaya! No puedo creer que yo misma me haga esa pregunta, YO? Mimi Tachikawa, sin aber que decir, es algo que crei nunca pasaria, pero bueno...Creo que deberia empezar diciendo que tengo las mejores amigas de tooooooodo el ancho mundo, A penas se enteraron de lo que me paso decidieron subirme el animo a toda costa, les debo muuucho a ellas...Pues a este punto se preguntaran Cual es mi problema no, creo que la pregunta deberia ser mejor QUIEN fue el causante de mi problema...Se los dire!. Tooodo fue culpa de, o mejor dicho "gracias" al estupido de Tai Kamiya; el solo acordarme de su nombre me da nauseas... Como sea, el idiota ese era uno de mis mejores amigos, y creo que aun lo es, ya no se, pues bien tooodo el santo mes el tipo me ha insistido de lo mucho que me "ama", ja que mentiroso, el muy tonto se la pasaba dedicandome canciones, regalandome cosas; ya saben lo de costumbre, y creo que aunque me resistiera al final estaba cayendo ante el, suerte que no sucumbi ante sus encantos, y vaya que es "encantador " el tipo; unos ojos que te derriten de color chocolate al igual que su cabello, que aunque era un poquito desordenado, a el le quedaba de maravilla, un cuerpazo que no tienen idea, y como no tenerlo si se la pasa todos los dias jugando soccer...OK voy a parar de pensar en el idiota! FOCUS!...En donde hiba? ah si, hace una semana aproximadamente mi querida prima Sora Takenouchi llego a pasar unos dias conmigo, al principio estaba feliz porque ella venia ya que siempre le he contado tooodos mis secretos y la he amado como a una hermana ya que no tengo ninguna.OK el dia en que llego le dije lo de Tai y se lo presente; ella apenas lo vio empezo a decirme lo feo que Tai es, mientras Tai se portaba, como decirlo, "extra cariñoso" con ella... y como no hacerlo si ella en un "bombon" andante; cuerpazo de morirse, cabello rojo y corto y unos ojos cafes que parecian rubies y hasta brillaban como tales. Pues bien asi como es hermosa cambia de novio cada que puede; cuando llego estaba con un tipo de novia, pero conocio a Tai y enseguida termino con su novio, como buena prima la trate de consolar, pero ella simplemente se abalanzo a llorar sobre Tai...raro no?...OK, como sea; un dia yo llegaba caminando del colegioy vi a Sora saliendo de la casa de tai que queda cerca de la mia para variar, cuando me vio me dijo que le estaba haciendo un favor a mi madre, pero yo nunca le habia preguntado nada, que ilusa fui al creerle!; ibamos caminando cuando un chico se nos acerco y se hizo nuestro amigo y nos invito a ir con el a un carnaval que habia llegado a la ciudad; decidimos ir...Yo por mi parte invite a "mi hermanito" Takeru (bueno no es mi verdadero hermano sino un gran amigo al que considero como si fuera mi hermano menor) y fuimos los cuatro. En el camino mi prima iba hablando de lo lindo con Izzy(el tipo que nos habia invitado) mientras TK(como le decimos a Takeru)me contaba que su hermano mayor hiba a venir a visitarleen 2 semanas; que primero iba a ir a una ciudad(no me acuerdo el nombre P) que estaba cerca de Odaiba a visitar a un amigo. Y es que Yamato( el hermano mayor de TK) es mas dificil de localizar que aguja en un pajar!; todavia no lo conozco pero si es como TK me ha hablado, me muero por hacerlo!; hibamos tan concentrados en nuestra conversacion que no habiamos notado que el taxi ya se habia detenido por completo...La noche fue increible! TK nos regalo a mi prima y a mi unos peluches hermosos, ademas la pasamos de juego en juego toda la noche, al final nos subimos a la rueda, para mi sorpresa Izzy se sento conmigo y mi prima on TK; el paseo estaba divertido hasta que Izzyme pidio que le ayudara con mi prim, yo no sabia que decir, asi que no dije nada. El paseo termino y regresamos a casa, o por lo menos a la de TK a que mi prima y yo ibamos a acampar esa noche cerca de la casa de Tai (idea de ella)...Bueno estabamos caminando con mi prima cuando vimos a Izzy sentado en el parque; ella me dijo que el le habia pedido ser su novio y como ella no sabia que decirle habian quedado de verse en el parque, lo que vino despues de eso ni yo misma lo crei. Mi prima, si Sora, me pidio que convezca a Tai para que se haga pasar por novio de ella y asi Izzy la dejara de molestar para siempre, ya que ella no le queria romper los sentimientos al probre (si como no). En ese momento no pude decirle no, despues de todo es mi prima. Logre convencer a Tai y despues fuimos los tres al parque, Sora estaba abrazada de Tai, Izzy al ver la escena les pregunto si eran novios, ellos dijeron que si y el se enojo como no tienen idea; un silencio incomodo(demasiado para mi gusto) de hizo presente en el ambiente el cual fue cortado por la madre de Tai que le habia llamado a la casa por un momento para que recogiera sus cosas, no entendia lo que queria decir con eso y para ser franca no le preste atencion.Tai se fue y mi prime se decidio ir con el, dejandome sola con Izzy. Al principio Izzy estaba callado(sinceramente me dio mucha pena el pobre), pero justo cuando me hiba a despedir me dijo que mi prima era una regalada; No lo podia creer! yo no me quede quieta (por supuest), y le di una bofetada y defendi a mi prima hasta que el me dijo que ELLA habia sido quien le pidio a EL que fueran novios y que se encontraran el el parque..No le crei nada de lo que me dijo, simplemente me fui.Sin embargo sus palabras se repetian una y otra vez en mi cabeza, fui a casa de Tai, donde lo encontre a el con muchas cosas que parecian como para acampar; le pregunte que pasaba y el me dijo que Sora le habia invitado a acampar con nosotras, no se porque pero volvi a pensar en las palabras de Izzy las cuales al parecer no se borraban de mi cabeza. Ya noes encontrabamos acampando, y esos dos(me refiero a Tai y Sora) estaban muy cariñosos(demasiado para mi gusto). Decidi averiguar que sucedia asi que les dije que me iba a una caminatay me escondi cerca de ahi para ver que diablos estaba pasando, y cabe recalcar que no estaba "espiando" porque esa es una palabra que no me gusta; yo no lo llamaria asi, prefiero el termino "observando".Y es que lo que "observe" casi provoca que me de un infarto, ya que ni cinco minutos que me habia ido, vi como Tai y Sora se besaban!. Asi es, el chicoque me "amaba", y MI prima, a quien el le parecia "tanfeo como una garza despeinada", se fundian en un apasionado beso. No pude soportarlo masy me aleje, llame a Sora y le dije que me hiba para mi casa ya que estaba mmm... enferma, si eso! (aunque de cierto modo si estaba enferma, claro enferma de esos dos!), ella me dijo que si queria compañia, yo le dije que no se preocupeya que le hiba a decir a mi madre que ella se habia queado con unas amigas, con eso ni siquiera me insistio. Colgue y corri hacia mi casa, cuando llegue le dije a mi made que estaba muuuy enfermita y en seguida me meti en mi cama donde llore peor que un bebe. Y es que no estaba triste, estaba molesta!; me sentia estupida, y traicionada al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos mi prima se fue al dia siguiente(buena suerte para variar), y dos dias despues me entere de su reconciliacion con su ex-novio. Por mi parte aplique la muy famosa ley del hielo con el idiota de Tai y acudi lo mas pronto posible donde mis confidentes, Yolei y Kari; ellas son mis mejores amigas desde que llegue a Odaiba; les conte TODO con lujo de detalles, y cuando termine de contarles lo sucedido ellas ya tenian un plan para animarme. Asi que eso es lo que paso, por eso estoy taan agradecida con ellas. En realidad las quiero mucho

-Meems, ya deja de escribir en ese estupido diario!- Aunque a veces parece que ellas no me quieran a mi. Esa es Yolei, quien de las dos es la que mas se parece a mi, es casi tan loca como yo, por lo que Kari siempre nos reclama nuestra inmadurez. Pues bien Yolei es una hermosa chica de cabello lila (un color raro o creen?) y ojos del mismo color, es muy alegre y junto conmigo somos la pesadilla de tooodos los profesores del colegio

-Callate Yolei! no entiendes que esa es su forma de desahogarse!- Sip, esa es Kari; increible que sea hermana menor de Ta...No voy a pensar en el! No mas, como sea Kari tiene cabello cafe y corto, unos ojos cafes tan dulces como chocolate, es muuuuuuuy linda, y es la novia de TK, lo que la convierte en mi "hermanita"

**MIMI: **Gracias chicas por el viaje, en verdad lo aprecio mucho!

**YOLEI: **Pues de nada, ademas ya necesitabamos expandir nuestros territorios no?

**MIMI: **Asi es. Preparate Saitama que ya vamos!

Kari nos observaba a Yolei y a mi como nos reiamos peor que locas y hablabamos de los muchos chicos que ibamos a conquistar

**KARI: **Pues veran que nos toca comportarnos en casa de mi abuela

Yolei se la quedo viendo con su tipica cara de indignada!

**YOLEI: **Porque lo dices Kari, si sabes que nosotras somos las maestras de los buenos modales! - yo rei ante el comentario-

**KARI: **Por eso es que lo digo ¬¬ - En ese momento tuve que intervenir antes de que se saquen un ojo o algo-

**MIMI: **Pues, y como vamos a hacerle para poder salir en la noche?

**KARI: **Elemental mi querida Meems, Mi abuela se duerme a las nueve de la noche y una vez que se duerme creeme que no hay quien la despierte; nos podemos escapar mientras duerme

**YOLEI: **Y que nos dices de tus primazos que viven con tu abuela - mientras lo decia tenia corazones en sus ojos, literalmente-

**KARI: **Pues nos tocara salir con los dos

**MIMI: **Y... Como se llaman tus "primazos" - mientras imitaba la cara de yolei-

**KARI (conteniendo la risa al ver mi cara): **Pues uno se llama Ken y el otro Davis. Advertencia Meems Davis es el clon de mi hermano, por si acaso ya quedas advertida

**MIMI: **Pues en verdad no me importa; eso e ayudara odiar menos al idio

**KARI: **Pero deberias pensar que no todo fue culpa de mi hermano, porque si mas no recuerdo tu prima Sora tambien formo parte del problema

**YOLEI: **Si, si fuera mi prima ya la hubiera arrastrado por toda la ciudad

**MIMI: **Pues tal vez sea verdad lo que dicen, pero despues de todo es mi prima asi que tengo que aguantarla aunque no quiera saber nada de ella! Por cierto no escuchan algo?

**YOLEI: **Es tu telefono inteligente! ¬¬

**MIMI: **UPS! - ojala que no sea- ...NOOOOOOOOOO

**KARI: **Quien es? Porque no contestas?

**MIMI: **Es...es..es

**YOLEI: **Quien? Sorra?

**MIMI: **Si Soa, no Sorra ¬¬

**YOLEI: **Ups! Pasamela, pasamela!

**KARI: **Pero contesta mujer!

**MIMI: **Pues ya que - tengo que hacerlo aunque no quiera- ALO?

-_Hooooola primita bella como estas? -_ Vaya como odio esa voz, fuerza, tengo que ser fuerte!-

Hola idio...

-_Que? -_ Mis amigas se estan riendo peor que locas, tengo suerte de que mi prima no sabe que idio para mi es una contraccion de idiota -

Digo...idio..latrada prima! U- Bien Bien, con el cerebrito que tiene no lo ha de notar!

-_Ok, bueno llamaba para saber como estas, primita preciosa -_Sip U-U, no lo noto en lo mas minimo-

Pues bien aqui viajando con mis amigas, sabes vamos a entrar en un tunel y se me va la señal hablamos en...tres dias despues que regrese ok?

-_Pero -_mejor la corto-

Alo! Alo! NO te escucho, se me va la señal Alo Sora sigues ahi!...- tipica cortada-

-_Pero_

Ups!...Click -La corte! yeah, mis amigas siguen riendose de lo que acaban de ver, Yolei me mira con estrellitas en sus ojos, ella dice que soy si idola, Kari por otra parte esta con una ceja alzada y la tipica mirada de: "muchacha nunca cambias", pero igualmente esta sonriendome, buena señal-

**KARI: **Vaya ya veo como la aguantas no?

**MIMI: **Pues al menos hice el intento no?

**YOLEI: **Eres mi idola!

**MIMI: **Lo se! - Y nos reimos, Kari baja las dos cejas; aunque es la menor de las tres, es la mas madura y responsable-

**KARI: **Inmaduras!

**YOLEI Y YO: **Y a mucha honra! -Siempre acabamos este tipo de discucion asi-

Bueno ya estamos por llegar al fin; No lo se pero algo me dice que este viaje va a ser muy interesante!...

* * *

Pues asi termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado; en el siguiente capitulo aparecera Matt y las cosas se pondran aun mas interesantes. Asi que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...Y no se olviden de dejar reviews...


End file.
